guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fox's Promise
"This Enchantmenet" — Skuld 12:47, 22 September 2006 (CDT) :lol anet rocks at making typos.-Onlyashadow 11:25, 25 September 2006 (CDT) Boss in holdings of Chokhn has this. A little SW of the "H" in the zone name. --Fyren 08:55, 28 October 2006 (CDT) You need around 15 critical strikes for this to last full time What does that mean? DeepSearch 17:11, 5 December 2006 (CST) :Assuming it means what I think it does, I removed the note. I mean, it seems so obvious it actually confused me, the progression table is right up there. DeepSearch 09:45, 6 December 2006 (CST) ::Yes, it is obvious by the progression table. But it means that at 15 CS it lasts exactly 20 seconds, the length of the recharge, but to be kept up indefinitely, you need that extra 1 second from 16 CS to recast. --Nyc Elite 21:56, 7 January 2007 (CST) :::Of course, if you're busy recasting it, you gain no benefit from it being up or not. Unless you FC ;D --Bob III 00:02, 20 January 2007 (CST) ::::Jesus Christ, just use an enchanting mod, and you can keep it at 13 Critical. Kamahl the Fist 10:20, 1 February 2007 (CST) :::::Even better: don't use an enchanting mod and just deal with the 2 seconds you may eventually be blocked. Keeping it up constantly doesn't cause any extra effect. A.Saturnus 17:30, 23 October 2007 (UTC) Fox's Promise vs. enchantments Does Fox's Promise override enchantments that cause blocking, such as Guardian?--Mont 09:15, 10 January 2007 (CST) :Yes, like all the other can't be blocked or evaded stuff. --Fyren 09:20, 10 January 2007 (CST) I love this skill, i use it all the time now. Thank you anet. ~the rat~ Subliminal Advertising Assault Enchantments, Fox's Promise, Shattering Assault, Assassin's Remedy, (and Malicious Strike if you feel like counting it) all show the use of Steel Daggers, looks like anets pretty proud of that design =) Wyvern 18:28, 14 March 2007 (CDT) :Idk about that. There's not many new dagger designs, and they wouldnt want to use the rare skins on skills would they? Giangn626 10:02, 20 March 2007 (CDT) ::Have you seen Steel Daggers? I love em, My favorite Dagger type lol, Anet should be very proud lol.68.116.173.168 23:29, 11 April 2007 (CDT) Why even waste an elite on this This skill kinda seems infior to Expose Defenses. They cost the same, same effect but one can be ended by blind, hexes, or just messing up a combo. the other has half the recharge time and doens't end unless removed (Which i admit there is a lot of) one even can set you up for the very good skills like Black Spider Strike, Black lotus strike and Iron palm. It just seems like this skill could easliy be replaced by it and you can use other elite that have a better effect.68.116.173.168 23:32, 11 April 2007 (CDT) One reason, if minimal, if you don't have enough points to put into deadly arts and run your build effectivly. :You only need 3-5 point in deadly arts to make expose defenses good in a sin bar. 3-5 makes it 7-9 seconds which is good. The Gates Assassin 16:14, 24 May 2007 (CDT) ::Expose Defenses owns this. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Lann ( ) }. :::If you're on a build that relies on switching between targets often then this is better --Gimmethegepgun 22:53, 19 July 2007 (CDT) ::::I agree with Gimmethegepgun, especially with the nerf of Expose. With 12 Critical Strikes Fox's only has 5 seconds downtime, compared to Expose which can only be used on one person every 25 seconds.-- [[User:One Three Three Seven|'One Three Three Seven']] 11:10, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :::::This can be maintained indefinately, cheaper energy cost, and doesn't target a single person. It's better in PvE than in PvP, where Expose Defenses can be a backup hex for Shadow Prison. --Guild of Deals 23:21, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Scythe Since scythes can hit 3 people at once, what happens when you miss with one hit but hit with the others? For example, lets say you are standing next to three people and you can hit them all. If you hit one or two but miss the rest does it end or not? Is it only based on hitting your target? Kelvin Greyheart 15:02, 6 July 2007 (CDT) :If it says Fail, Miss or Block, it will end. If it is interupted before actually attempting to hit, it stays on. Simple as that --The Gates Assassin 15:52, 24 September 2007 (CDT) ::... how would it be blocked? --Gimmethegepgun 15:54, 24 September 2007 (CDT) Pointless note "Use this in combination with Expose Defenses for an added duration of making your attacks "unblockable". "Useless? I can't see a point to it. Removing. --Foblove 02:03, 12 July 2007 (CDT) Be Bold when editing my friend. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 03:04, 12 July 2007 (CDT) Riposte and similar skills I'm curious, how does this interact with Riposte, Shield Bash, etc. One of the main reasons I'm wondering is that I find it annoying how a single skill can shutdown a class (looking at shield bash specifically) --Kalas Silvern 21:39, 30 October 2007 (UTC) :The attacks can't be blocked, so they will go through Riposte or Shield Bash, however you will still get knocked down by Shield Bash and the skill will still be disabled --Gimmethegepgun 23:00, 30 October 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks, that's exactly what I needed to know --Kalas Silvern 02:12, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Removed Notes *Using Dagger attack skills out of order, like an Off-hand attack without a Lead Attack, will fail to hit and end this enchantment. Reason: It is extremely obvious and was pointless to mention. Zulu Inuoe 08:04, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :...Not really, since intentionally using dagger skills out of order gives a Miss which is technically not a "fail to hit" as in "block"...Like with Sand Shards and Blind. But whatever, no one uses this anyways :P (T/ ) 08:06, 18 November 2007 (UTC) ::Knew the argument was coming, I usualy don't do edits unless there's a controversy about them just so I can debate with people. Technicaly, in what way is a "Fail" different than a "Miss"? Other than the fact that some dagger attacks don't start recharging: Nothing at all. Also.. Pulverizing Smash. Yeah, I know nobody uses this much, but that doesn't mean it needs any less attention than any other skill (Record-keeping wise.) Zulu Inuoe 08:15, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :::Fail is exclusive to Dagger attacks used out of order and oddball skills like Pulverizing Smash. Everything else is a "Miss" or "Stray" or "Dodge". For the purposes of skills like this, the game counts them as the same, but there is a difference... (T/ ) 04:48, 19 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Technicality is fine when you're speaking to retards. Zulu Inuoe 21:33, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Reading the note that was removed actually informed me. This note IS usefull. And your "retard" comment is misplaced. 213.121.242.200 17:26, 5 April 2008 (UTC) 20/03/08 there goes fox promise scythe Roxas XIII 21:34, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :Who didn't see that coming? Silven 22:27, 20 March 2008 (UTC) It wasnt overpowered. Anet try to get original builds then nerf any unique and diferent ones there is... why? :Because unprotable, unblockable spikes are fucking bad for the game. That's why. Lord of all tyria 22:56, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :: That can still be done, but w/ a dagger(probly not worth it), imho it just effed the assasin class even further, way to go making then EVEN more 1-demensional, now make critical strikes, critical eye, critical agility, Sharpen dagger (i kinda agreew/ this one) Way of the Assassin(not master) work only on daggers too and we have a very interesting class. Ccruzp 23:13, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :::Personally I think the update didnt to much to it, did it? Unless you're blinded, in which case this skill is pretty useless anyway.. —♥May♥Wick♥ 23:15, 20 March 2008 (UTC) ::::It stopped the lame critscythe spike build. Maybe. It still has shadowsteps, so it can still kill stuff I imagine. Lord of all tyria 23:16, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :::::And I was in the process of changing Zenmai and Anton on all my characters to scythe assassins so they'd be as useful as other heroes. :( I think they'll be relegated to bench-warmer status yet again. Maybe next update they'll improve the dagger chain AI... 151.201.248.168 03:15, 21 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Anet killed sins so bad only MS/DB and SA are worth anything now.--71.203.106.178 :::::: Unfortunately that is pretty much true. This probably needed a nerf, but making it only work with daggers was definitely the wrong thing to do. It's basically a slightly better, enchantment version of Expose Defenses now which for me doesn't justify it being elite. - insidious420 20:21, 17 April 2008 (UTC)